Pokemon: Region of Ashes
by Pokebreeder
Summary: Rey is a fifteen year old soon-to-be trainer, certain circumstances prevented him from becoming a trainer at the prompt age. This story takes place ten years after the Hoenn weather cataclysm. Rey sets out on an adventure to find himself and push his limits. also to find out what happened to his family.


Pokemon:

Region of Ashes

It was an early morning, and alarm clock resounded through the emptiness of a silent home, echoing back. The ringing was so loud that it awoke a flock of Taillows and Swellows roosting in a nearby tree, the sunlight peered over the horizon swiping the landscape like a wave. This caused the frantic swarming of nocturnal pokemon, like Dustox, Volbeat and Illumise to their nest for safety. It filtered into the small home through the window, revealing the caramel colored hair of a sleeping boy, a fifteen year old orphan named Rey. He was eager to become a trainer, but certain circumstances didn't allow him to until now. His alarm clock stopped as if to breathe, and the boy slowly opened his hazel colored eyes, and saw the clock

'_What seven thirty! My alarm clock must not have rung. If I leave now I might still be able to make it, but I have to hurry.' _ He thought as he searched for something decent to wear clothes flew everywhere as his searched continued, the floor of the small room was littered with socks and underwear. _ 'This should do just fine'_ the young trainer thought to himself, as he pulled out a navy blue shirt with a pokeball pattern on it, he put it on, and he grabbed a pair of denim jeans. He struggled to put these on however as he comically hopped around trying to force his legs into them. He took one good look at himself on a wall mirror in his room, he stood there slender, and his tan skin made contrast with his outfit, but it was nice. He ran down stairs into his small kitchen, grabbed a piece of bread and slapped some peanut butter on it

"Well I have to go, I'll be back soon I guess" he said as he left the empty home _'after the entire ordeal, I had to wait five years to become a trainer, I must really thank Prof. Birch for getting me the license'_ he thought as he made haste, lost in his thoughts he didn't notice a girl close to his age running. ( bam) they bumped into each other, but only the girl fell

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Rey apologized stretching out his hand

"Likewise, thanks" she said taking his hand

Rey took a good look at her and noticed her fair skin, white as snow, and her brunette hair. _'wow she is really cute, but I don't think she is from here' _

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to knock you down, and if I can do anything to pay you back just let me know" he said blushing from the embarrassment

"There is one thing would you happen to know where Prof. Brich lab is?" she asked blushing slightly

"I'm heading there myself, I can walk you there if you want" he said smiling and scratching the back of his head

"Yes that would be nice, I'm Hope and you are?" she asked confidently

"I'm Rey, Rey Neumann nice to meet you, the lab is just a walk down this path" he said pointing to a small narrow path surrounded by nature

They started to walk down the path, as the sun rose the heat increased. Pokemon wondered into ponds not far off from the trail, Lotads , Lombres, and even Ludicolos where dancing around it and even making fountains , this caught Hope's attention Rey noticed this and let out a small laugh. Hope turned away quickly and cleared her throat. After a small break they continued on the small journey, they were on the outskirts of Little Root, where tall grass is common, and so are wild pokemon.

"So you're not from Little Root are you?" Rey asked Hope

"No, I'm here from Kanto, I was originally supposed to go to Jhoto but I took the wrong boat" she said smiling and being incredibly shy.

I see, well then I welcome you to Hoenn, it's a lovely place, although I haven't seen much of it myself" he said laughing and scratching the back of his hair A patch of grass began to rustle, gently, and faint cries were heard. Hope approached it, as the grass rustled a little more. Hope slowly encroached on it and kneeled down next to it

"Yena!" Cried a pup as the Poochyena jumped to Hope's ample bosom, and nuzzled in close to her warmth. Rey shifted his attention to Hope and he smiled

"Hey that's a Poochyena, and it seems to like you" he said smiling at the pup, which in return growled at him

"He isn't too fond of me though" he added smiling

"I think I'll call him Roy, yeah he looks like a Roy" she said smiling and nuzzling the pup

"Don't you need a pokeball to catch that?" Rey asked joking

"Yeah but I'll just carry him with me for now" she answered, Rey walked ahead and Hope quickly followed and took his side as they walked to a clearing at the end of the trail, a small home loomed over the clearing as it sat atop of a hill

"Professor Birch's lab is atop that hill, well let's go" Rey said laughing with excitement bursting from his eyes like a child at a toy store, Rey ran and Roy took it as a challenge, jumping out of Hope's arms and chasing after Rey. Hope followed them close behind laughing to see the little pup so happy; Hope noticed the door to the house beginning to open "Rey slow…-bam-… down" Hope said wincing at the pain the Rey must have been in

"Rey are you ok?" Hope asked as he approached him

"Yeah I'm alright" he said as professor Birch took a peek out the door

"Oh! Rey I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were already here" he said lending Rey a hand

"You made it just in time, I still have two pokemon left" he said and shifted his attention to Rey's female companion

"Hey Rey is this girl, your girlfriend?" Birch asked putting them on the spot

They were both taken aback by his question and blushed slightly

"No Sir, I met her just this morning. She was looking for your lab and I brought her here" Rey said feign confidence over his shy demeanor

"I'm Hope, Hope Roonie, nice too meet you prof. Birch" she said

"Well aren't you well mannered, are you also here for a starter pokemon?" he asked

"Yes, I'd like one, you see I was extremely sheltered and only know when I turned fifteen was I allowed to become a trainer" she said looking a little more enthusiastic

"Ok I have two left, the third pokemon was already taken, we have Torchic the chick pokemon (releases it from its pokeball) and we also have Treecko the wood gecko pokemon (he did the same). Which one will you take Rey?" Birch asked looking at Rey. Rey looked at the two pokemon play around with Roy; suddenly Torchich turned and looked at him with her big brown warm eyes

"I'll take Torchic" he said and the small chick pokemon ran to him

" I guess I'll take Treecko, but can he stop staring at me like that" she said feeling the uncomfortable glare of Treecko, until he chuckled and looked away


End file.
